Angels of Gamindustri
by Nitrus7
Summary: The goddess is the heart of the nation. It is under her rule that it prospers. The angel is her sword and shield. It is his job to enforce her rule among the people. The goddess is eternal, but the angel is finite. He is meant to be discarded. No one knows this better than the 3rd Angel of Planeptune, Murasaki. So what happens when his goddess that is the first to go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Neptunia franchise. Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

**Chapter 1: Dusk of an Era**

Gamindustri. A world ruled by 4 Console Patron Units (CPU), commonly referred to as goddesses. Each goddess rules over their own nation and is protected by their Armed Intelligence (AI), known to the people as angels.

CPU Black Heart, Ruler of the Land of Black Regality: Lastation. Protected by the Angel of Isolation, Black Knight the Iron Assassin.

CPU White Heart, Ruler of the Land of White Serenity: Lowee. Protected by the Angel of Fragility, White Knight the Witch King.

CPU Green Heart, Ruler of the Land of Green Pastures: Leanbox. Protected by the Angel of Destruction, Green Knight the Wicked Phantasm.

CPU Purple Heart, Ruler of the Land of Purple Progress: Planeptune. Protected by the Angel of Madness, Purple Knight the Corpse Eater.

The four goddesses battle for control over Gamindustri in the heavens above, Celestia. This struggle is known as the Console War. It has been a millennia since the war started. Centuries since the last major shift in the war. Decades since they have been trapped in a deadlock. And now, the long bloody struggle is slowly reaching its conclusion.

* * *

_Progression begins with Madness._

_Regality is earned through Isolation._

_Serenity is tempered with Fragility._

_Pastures prospers through Destruction._

_The Goddesses are the Light to lead the people._

_The Angels are the Darkness that protects them._

_-First Goddess._

* * *

Celestia was a wonderful realm. A land filled with peace and tranquility. Strange yet majestic creatures inhabited the heavenly realm. Every inch of the land was a breathlessly beautiful, save for the Heart of Celesia. At the center of Celestia was the Cathedral, an absurdly large fortress the size of a small city. Despite it's alluring design, the Cathedral's massive size changes that sense of wonder and awe into foreboding and dread. At the edge of Celestia, eight celestial beings fought for the right to gain entry into the Cathedral and take their place upon the Cosmic Throne to claim the title of True Goddess.

* * *

A woman with dark lilac braided hair was breathing heavily as she leaned against her blood stained sword for support. The blade itself was in the shape of a katana, but three times it's normal size. She wore a black skin tight leotard with purple and silver accents. Adorned on her head were two black hairclips in the shape of D-Pads. This was Purple Heart.

Blood poured out of a gash across her chest. The CPU traced her hand over her wound and looked at the blood that now coated her palm.

Purple Heart clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Tch. That was deeper than I thought it would be."

Standing next to the Goddess of Progression stood a the Angel of Madness, Purple Knight. He had long messy purple hair. He was adorned in purple armor with gold and white accents. A worn out and tattered scarf was wrapped around his neck and billowed in the wind. A purple mask with a red visor covered the upper half of his face. Purple thorn tattoos crawled up his cheeks and glowed slightly.

Purple Knight asked, "Are you alright?"

Purple Heart nodded, "Of course. It'll take much more than this to kill me."

Standing across from them, a woman sighed, "You're all so stubborn."  
She was the Goddess of Regality, Black Heart. She had long pure white hair and glowing teal eyes. She wore a black leotard with white and silver accents. She held a large black sword, dripping with Purple Heart's blood. The sword looked like a giant slab of iron with handle carved into it. The goddess rested her free hand against her hip as she looked at her opponents with contempt.

Standing behind the black goddess was the Angel of Isolation, Black Knight. He wore a thick torn up black cloak that covered most of his body. Underneath his hood was a white skull mask. His only discernible feature about him was his scarlet eyes.

Black Knight's gaze never wavering from his targets, ready to go in for the kill the second he has the opportunity.

Black Heart asked, "Why don't you all give up already?"

Purple Heart shook her head, "Nonsense. We have been fighting for centuries. Why stop now?"

A little girl screamed, "That's my line!"

The little girl was the Goddess of Serenity, White Heart. She had light blue hair and crimson eyes. She wore a white leotard with detached sleeves. Her most defining feature was her chest. …Or rather the lack thereof. The white goddess brandished a large battle-axe with one hand and cut me in half.

…Wait, wha-?

Guuauaaaggghhhh!

That bitch! How did she even-?

Ugh. Whatever, I don't care. I'll take care of it tomorrow.

Anyways…

White Heart declared, "I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess!"

Standing by her side was the Angel of Fragility, White Knight. He was pale and sickly. He wore a white overcoat that covered his body. He had ash gray hair and eyes. His sunken in face made the angel looked more like a walking corpse than a divine being.

A busty woman sighed, "How long must longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?"

This was the Goddess of Pastures, Green Heart. She had long green hair tied into a ponytail and light purple eyes. She wore a leotard that made sure to leave nothing to the imagination. A pure white spear was embedded into the ground next to her.

White Heart said, "Well then, do us a favor and just die!"

She swung her axe and aimed for Green Heart's neck. A large man intercepted the CPU and punched her in the stomach. White Heart gasped for air before flying faster than the speed of sound. White Knight tapped his foot and the ground beneath him began to shift. A series of stone walls appeared in front of him to act as a barrier. White Heart crashed through the walls in an instant. The barriers were able to slow down the white CPU enough for White Knight to catch her and only be pushed by several yards.

The man standing in front of Green Heart was the Angel of Destruction, Green Knight. Standing at six foot tall man, who was ripped beyond human comprehension. He wore nothing but a pair of ripped up pants and abnormally heavy shackles seared to his wrists. Attached to the shackles were large heavy chains that was wrapped around his forearms. His long green hair flowed majestically in the wind and his eyes were as bright as amethysts. A large X-shaped scar was marked across his face.

Green Knight smirked, "I thought that you would put up more of a challenge. Aren't you supposed to physically be the strongest among the goddesses? I'm pretty sure I destroyed a few organs with that lovetap."

White Heart coughed up blood before flipping him off, "Fuck off, you damned gigolo!"

Green Heart sighed, "Such raucous manners. We have matters of destiny to attend to, unlike you."

The Goddess of Serenity screeched, "Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

White Knight sighed as he healed his goddess, "Please don't rise to their bait. This is hard enough without you getting agitated."

The green goddess explained, "Breasts are the symbol of maturity and fertility, qualities of a goddess. With such logic, it can be said that you are the least… fitting."

The Witch King complained, "Now that's not even fair."

Green Knight howled with laughter.

White Heart charged at the Goddess of Pastures and screamed, "I'll kill you!"

White Knight cursed, "God damnit!"

The Witch King's hands began to glow as he channeled energy through them.

As the Frail Angel was busy preparing his spell, Green Knight stepped in front of White Heart and threw another punch. However, the Goddess of Serenity was prepared this time. She flipped over the Wicked Phantasm and brought her axe down on to Green Heart. The green CPU quickly grabbed her spear and raised it to deflect to giant blade. Before the divine weapons could clash, a ring of knives materialized and surrounded the three celestials.

The knives shot towards them like bullets. Before any of them could travel an inch, White Knight tore a hole through space. He grabbed White Heart and pulled her to his side before she could be skewered by the blades.

Green Knight took a deep breath and let out a loud yell, "**UUuuuoOOOooGGGghhhHHhh!**"

The knives shattered, save for two that flew past the Wicked Phantasm. Green Heart deflected the blades with her spear.

With her attention focused on the knives, the Pasture Goddess didn't notice that Black Heart had snuck up behind her. The Regal Goddess swung her giant blade and was about to slice Green Heart in half.

Realizing too late, Green Heart sensed the incoming sword and turned around to block to the attack. But both CPUs knew that it was a useless gesture. The Goddess of Pastures was going to die. Time seemed to slow down for Green Heart as her life flashed before her eyes. During her hasty attempt to preserve her life, Green Heart lost her footing and slipped. This caused the busty CPU to fall and dodge the otherwise lethal blow.

Black Heart widened her eyes in surprise, "What!?"

Green Heart took advantage of the black CPU's stupor and thrusted her spear into her stomach. Black Heart screamed as she was pierced, but remained determined. The goddess kicked Green Heart in the face and caused her to roll away.

The Regal Goddess ripped the spear out of her stomach and screamed in agony. The goddess's image faded away and revealed Black Knight. A large hole could be seen in his stomach before covered it with his cloak.

Green Knight chuckled, "Well would you look at that. You really don't bleed."

Green Heart rubbed her neck, "That was too close for comfort."

White Heart pointed at the black celestials, "That was a cheapshot!"

Black Heart laughed as she joined her angel's side, "That's what you get for idly babbling in the midst of battle!"

White Knight said, "She's not wrong."

"Shut up!"

Green Heart sighed, "How much longer must this sterile battle continue?"

A mysterious voice suddenly spoke, "Then why not get rid of one of you?"

The busty goddess nodded, "True… That may be the catalyst of change we have been searching for."

Black Heart nodded, "Not a bad idea."

Unbeknownst to the goddesses, their angels couldn't hear the new voice. Black Knight turned to Green Knight with a questioning gaze, who could only give a shrug as a response. White Knight frowned when he felt a disturbance in the air. His eyes glowed as he used magic to search for the disturbance. The Witch King became concerned when he felt the disturbance coming from the Cathedral. White Knight glanced at the holy building before turning his attention back to his goddess.

White Heart asked, "So who's the sad one to be ousted here?"

The persuasive voice said, "I suggest… Purple Heart… Neptune."

Green Heart noted, "It would be difficult to get rid of her later. And that's not even thinking about that monster she calls an angel. I can agree to that."

White Heart concurred, "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

White Knight asked, "Wait… so are we teaming up or…?"

Black Heart laughed, "So it's settled then. So sorry."

Green Knight cracked his knuckles, "I guess that's a yes."

They all turned to the purple celestials with a murderous look in their eyes.

Purple Knight quickly sensed their collective bloodlust and cursed, "Shit."

He pushed Purple Heart out of the way before being consumed by a ball of flames. The armored angel screamed in agony as he rolled along the ground to extinguish the flames.

Purple Heart screamed in horror, "Murasaki!"

"You don't have time to be worrying about him!"

Barely able to react in time, the CPU deflected an attack from Black Heart.

"Urgh!" Purple Heart grit her teeth as she was pushed back by the Regal Goddess.

The purple goddess was forced to take to the skies, quickly followed by the other CPUs.

Purple Knight sighed with relief once he managed to extinguish the flames. He stood up, his body covered with burn marks and seared off flesh. But within seconds, all of his wounds vanished without a trace and his broken armor repaired itself.

The other three angels surrounded Purple Knight, each cautiously waiting for their chance to strike.

Green Knight noted, "You're getting tired. You're healing much slower than normal."

Purple Knight stated, "And yet I can still kick all your asses."

The Destructive Angel smirked, "We'll see about that."

He clenched his fist and flexed his muscles. A giant phantasmal arm appeared behind Green Knight and mimicked his action. The Wicked Phantasm threw an uppercut. The giant fist tore through the ground and collided into Purple Knight, cracking the armor. The armored angel vomited blood as he ascended. Green Knight wouldn't allow Purple Knight even a single breath of recovery. A second phantasmal arm appeared behind him. The muscle bound angel threw a series of punches at the falling angel.

Purple Knight was filled with nothing but pain as he was being pummeled. His armor was slowly being chipped away. He didn't know how long Green Knight was punching him, but he was on the verge of passing out when one of the large hands grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

Purple Knight's eyes rolled back from the sheer agony he felt. His bones were reduced to dust, his organs became jelly, and his armor broke into tiny fragments. But even so, the angel wasn't worried at all. His body and armor repaired themselves in an instant. Purple Knight stood back up and cracked his neck.

He smirked at Green Knight and said, "My turn."

The angel kicked off the ground and closed the distance between himself and the Wicked Phantasm. Before Green Knight could react, Purple Knight buried his fist into his stomach. The larger angel vomited blood onto Purple Knight. But the Mad Angel didn't seem disgusted or disturbed. In fact, he was smiling with delight.

Purple Knight licked his lips and purred, "You know, it's been a while since I've eaten an angel."

He ripped out Green Knight's stomach and shoved it down his throat. The Corpse Eater's eyes widened and he moaned in ecstasy as he felt the Wicked Phantasm slide inside him. Purple Knight was filled with such euphoria that he didn't notice the incoming danger.

Black Knight and White Knight attacked the Mad Angel as he reveled in his orgasmic bliss. The Iron Assassin pulled out several knives from his coat. The Witch King clapped his hands and was surrounded by shards of ice, balls of fire, bolts of electricity, chunks of earth, and clusters of wind. The monochromatic angels launched their projectiles at Purple Knight in an unforgiving torrent of blades and elements. The Mad Angel was quickly reduced to a ripped up bag of flesh. The wave of destruction soon ended.

Purple Knight raised the scraps of meat that is his arms and asked, "Is that it?"

Black Knight growled in anger and raised his metallic arm. Hs arm transformed into a cannon. The mouth of the arm cannon began to glow brightly as electricity started to build up inside it. White Knight took the Black Knight's side and gently placed his hand over the Iron Assassin's own. The light in Black Knight's arm glowed brighter thanks to the Witch King amplifying its power. With a loud yell from both angels, Black Knight launched a large ball of electricity.

Murasaki smirked as he watched the incoming projectile. The AI's wounds healed themselves before he made his next action. The Mad Angel raised his hand and caught the ball. Murasaki looked to the sky and smiled evilly as he threw the electricity at the clashing goddesses.

The scarfed angel clicked his tongue with disappointment when White Knight created a giant stone pillar to block and absorb the electricity.

"Why do you always cockblock me? This is exactly why we never hang out anymore."

White Knight said, "I thought it was because I killed your wife."

"Like I said. Cockblocker. And speaking of cocks…"

Purple Knight kicked the unconscious body of Green Knight hard enough to send it flying at the black and white angels.

White Knight widened his eyes in surprise as the giant mass of muscles collided into his face and was pinned to the ground. Black Knight, on the other hand, was able to react in time and ducked to avoid the incoming body. The Iron Assassin threw pulled out several knives and threw them all in rapid succession.

The Mad Angel smiled and shoved his hand into his side. He ripped out a rib and threw it at the incoming wave of projectiles. The bone collided with a knife and was deflected in a way that caused them to collided into another knife. The process repeated itself continuously and caused all the blades to harmlessly go around Purple Knight. After the wave of knives passed by the Mad Angel, Green Knight burst forth and punched him in the stomach.

Purple Knight widened his eyes in surprise as he coughed up blood and saliva. His mind was racing as he flew through the air. Angels have a natural regeneration ability, they are able to shrug off wounds that would have been otherwise fatal. The scarfed angel knew that the wound he dealt wouldn't have killed Green Knight, but he should have been out of commission for at least another 30 minutes. A flash of white passed through Purple Knight's eyes as he thought to himself.

Ah… Of course. How could he forget? They have a Master of the Mystic Arts on their side.

Purple Knight was hoping that White Knight was too prideful to help the other angels, even if they are working together. But it's obvious that that's not the case. If so, then he needs to take things seriously as well. Purple Knight tumbled along the ground before twisting his body to stand straight up. He skidded to a stop, then charged towards Green Knight.

The Wicked Phantasm tensed up and braced himself for another hit from the Mad Angel. Only to be surprised when Purple Knight ran past him and straight towards White Knight.

The Corpse Eater ran up to the Witch King and grabbed him by the throat. He lifted the white angel into the air and choked the life out of him. Purple Knight was aware that Green Knight and Black Knight closing in behind him. But it was too late for them. By the time the other angels reach him, the Corpse Eater would have already snapped White Knight's neck.

**Boom!**

Purple Knight looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Purple Heart falling out of the sky.

He let go of White Knight and screeched, "Neptune!"

**Smack!**

Suddenly, the world turned upside down for the armored angel. By the time Purple Knight's mind was able to adjust to the sudden change, he saw a rather strange sight. Green Knight was standing behind a headless body with familiar looking armor. In front of the broken body was White Knight on his knees, coughing as he rubbed his throat.

By the time Purple Knight realized what happened, a knife pierced through his skull and tore his brain apart. As the remains of his head fell down to Gamindustri, his headless corpse turned to ash and was scattered by the wind.

From a distance, Black Knight let out a small chuckle before his body broke apart and left behind nothing but a tattered cloak.

Green Knight traced his hand around the hole in his stomach and looked at his bloodstained fingers. He sighed with disappointment before he vanished into thin air.

White Knight couldn't stop coughing not matter how hard he tried to heal his throat. He had no choice but to retreat to properly heal himself. A portal opened up beneath him and took him away from Celestia.

With the angels withdrawal from the heavens, the Console War took its first shift in centuries. Add on the fall of Purple Heart, and the course of Gamindustri would forever be changed.

* * *

**In the mountains of Lowee**

A man was busy calmly reading a book when he felt a large disturbance of magic echo throughout Gamindustri. His shadow rose up and took the form of his silhouette. The man nodded at the shadow and it raced down the mountain with blinding speed. A thin smile appeared on his face as he continued to read without interruption. He will restore the Witch King to his former glory, no matter the cost.

**In the plains of Leanbox**

A frail old man sat alone on a hill as he absentmindedly watched the stars. He took a whiff from a long pipe when he felt the disturbance of magic. The elder raised an eyebrow. The old man wasn't expecting their battle to end in that way. Well, it was still fun to watch, so he can't complain. The elder stretched his arms before getting up and walked away.

Now that the Celestials are returning to Gamindustri, he can't act as freely as before. Not that it will matter since his preparations are almost complete. He just needs to patiently wait for three more weeks. Then, the revolution can begin.

**In the slums of Lastation**

A young girl in a white cloak was walking through the streets. This girl wouldn't stand out if it weren't for that black skull mask she wore. Regardless, everyone chose not to pay attention to her, lest they suffer horrible consequences. The girl came to a stop when she felt the large shift in power. The girl looked up and realized that the battle of the goddesses were quickly coming to a close. She shrugged and continued walking. The girl scowled when the image of a certain boy appeared in her head. That traitor made his decision. What happens to him is no longer a concern to her.

**In the city of Planeptune**

A beautiful woman sat in her luxurious suite and looked out a window. She elegantly drank her fine wine as she looked down on the ignorant masses below. The woman smiled when she felt the slight disturbance in power. She dropped the glass of wine and got dressed. Once the woman was ready, she left and was ready to take back what was taken from her. No matter what.

_My body is your shield._

_My mind is your sword._

_My soul is your property._

_I swear to abide by your will._

_Till death do us part._

_-The Angel's Pledge_

**A/N: Holy crap, I can't believe that it's been almost two years since I've last wrote something. Anyways, I am rewriting this story. Unfortunately, with my current lifestyle, it'll like take much longer for me to write chapter 2. Anyways, please leave a review to tell me how I did and have a good day.**


End file.
